Chazz Nygaard
Chazz Nygaard is Lester Nygaard's younger brother. Early Life Chazz was born in 1968. He was the younger brother of Lester Nygaard. Apparently, he was much more ambitious and successful than Lester. In 1996, he married Kitty Nygaard. In 2005, he got a job at an unknown company. Eventually he was promoted to vice president of sales. His success caused Lester to become jealous, with his wife Pearl often stating that she "married the wrong Nygaard". Season 1 "The Crocodile's Dilemma" Chazz is first seen preparing a ham for the family dinner with his family and Lester's. Chazz brings Lester down to the basement to talk to Lester about his son possibly having autism, and later shows him his gun collection. Among the collection is a M249 SAW light machine gun, which he says is technically not legal to have, but has one anyway. He lets Lester hold it but he drops is immediately due to the weight, and Chazz ridicules Lester about how much of a weak older brother he is. It is implied later that he and Lester got into a physical fight off-screen. "The Rooster Prince" A service is held at Chazz's house, where he confides with Lester and offers him a place to stay for a few days, and suggests possibly selling the old house. Later, they sit down for a TV dinner. Chazz tells Lester he was thinking of going hunting this weekend, and asks him if he wants to come with him. Much to his surprise, Lester agrees, and also says he plans to sell the house. "A Muddy Road" Chazz is seen in his basement getting ready for a hunt, which Lester joins in on. They are seen outside with Lester shooting at targets and Chazz cheering behind him. "Eating the Blame" Chazz gets a phone call from Lester while he is watching online porn in his basement. Lester tells him he has been kidnapped, and Chazz decides to call the police. Before he can make the call, Lester tells him he is pranking him, not wanting to get the police involved. Chazz calls him an asshole, hangs up, and proceeds watching. "Buridan's Ass" In this episode, Chazz visits Lester in the hospital after a police officer tells him that Lester is involved with Pearl's murder, and disowns him. Out of retribution (and possible concealed anger for always being worse than him), he is later framed by Lester. Lester gets the hammer he murdered Pearl with, wipes his fingerprints, and puts it in Chazz's house. Lester also puts some of Pearl's underwear in his closet to make it look like he cheated on Kitty. "Who Shaves the Barber? Chazz is arrested after the police discover a gun in his son's backpack, and the hammer used to kill Pearl. When Lester is brought in, he creates a new story about what happened the night Vern and Pearl were murdered; Pearl had ended their affair, and Chazz, in response, killed her. As he is about to kill Lester, Vern rings the doorbell. Lester opens the door while Chazz gets the gun, and shoots Vern. Chazz is last seen shouting out Lester's name in anger. However, Lester simply walks out of the jail, ignoring Chazz and smirking. Episode Appearances Season 1 *101 - The Crocodile's Dilemma *102 - The Rooster Prince *103 - A Muddy Road *104 - Eating the Blame *106 - Buridan's Ass *107 - Who Shaves the Barber? Trivia *He was last seen in prison. However, it is unknown what happened to him one year later, as the police discover a taped phone call to Lorne Malvo's house made by Lester as he murdered Pearl. It is possible that he was exonerated and released from jail as he was wrongfully accused of murder. Category:Characters Category:TV series characters Category:Season 1 recurring characters Category:Males Category:Incarcerated